Dreams
by VanityBlue
Summary: Holly is injured in a shuttle accident that her 25 yr old daughter Amber predicts. A stand alone fic NOT related to Family tree. FINISHED
1. Goodbyes

Dreams  
  
Chapter one, Goodbyes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl characters mentioned in this fic.  
  
A/N: Ok, this is a new fic, I wrote part of it when I was on holiday in Cornwall, last week. I hope you like it. Technically it's a follow on from the unfinished Changes. I promise I will finish this one because a really decent story, that is going somewhere. I hope you enjoy. Please R and R.

* * *

The Kelp family apartment, Haven city, the lower elements.  
  
"Holly, Amber, I'm off now, Ok?" Trouble called out, from the doorway of the family apartment.  
  
Holly stuck her head around the kitchen door, in time to see Amber, her 25- year old (about 10 in human years) daughter leap into her father's arms.  
  
"Bye Dad, be careful." Amber said wincing, as a pang of pain seemed to echo in her head. Trouble frowned as he placed his small daughter back on the ground.  
  
"Amber, are you Ok?" He asked, his voice concerned.  
  
Amber nodded then regretted it, her head felt like lead. She leant up against the wall for support.  
  
Trouble thought how similar she looked to Holly. The same auburn hair, and the petite, slim frame. Amber was a little more sensible though, whereas her mother would rush into a situation headfirst and ask questions later.  
  
Holly walked down the passageway to wish Trouble good luck.  
  
"See you in three months."  
  
Trouble, along with five other members of Lep Retrieval One, was heading above ground to work on the series of security breaches in London, England. They would be working there for three months, and then the other members of Retrieval would swap with them.  
  
A worried expression flickered across Amber's face. She knew this feeling. Her head began to spin, images swirled in her mind, legs seemed to dissolve as she fell to the floor. Then everything went black.  
  
The bright white of it all shocked Amber. She squinted in order to see better. It seemed she was in a hospital. There were plastic chairs, rows and rows of them, with a handful of bored looking fairies sitting on them. This must be the waiting room. She had no idea why, but these chairs triggered her memory. Sometime, many years before, she too had sat on one of those chairs. This was Havens memorial hospital. But why was she here? Her feet started moving of their own accord. Taking her through a pneumatic door, along a corridor bustling with Warlocks and nurses. All of which looked past her, as if they couldn't see her. No one seemed to be looking at her they were looking through her. After turning a few corners she reached another door. It had a clear glass panel inset in it. Amber glanced in. A figure lay in a bed, surrounded by wires and tubes. There was only one thing to define the figures identity.  
  
A short mop of cropped, auburn hair.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I needed to add suspense. Please review and carry on reading. Let me know if you want me to finish changes or not. 


	2. Mistakes

**Dreams**  
  
**Chapter two, Mistakes**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, or any other AF characters.  
  
A/N: This is a stand-alone fic; it features the characters and storylines from Changes and Family Tree but is not in the series. Just thought I'd make that clear. Here is chapter two...  
  
**Thank you...**  
  
VampyGenieWitch: Cool? I hope you carry on thinking that. It's one of my favourites. I am updating Changes; it's almost done now. Keep reading.   
  
DaydreamQueenMisha: All I'll say is Holly is my favourite character. Do you think I'd kill her??? Yes, the last bit was Amber's vision. I have updated Changes, with two new chapters and I am working on the epilogue right now. But this is the start of the rest of my life is going very slow at the minute.  
  
Red water rising: I'm glad you like it. Sorry about the errors, I will check for them in future. I know it was short, the lengths do vary, but this one should be longer.   
  
**The Kelp Family apartment**  
  
"Amber? Amber are you ok?" Holly asked, as Amber opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She stared into her mother's face and gasped.   
  
"It's you. Oh no, Oh no, It's you, It's YOU!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Amber looked stricken, Holly looked panicked, and Trouble looked shocked.  
  
Then a wave of calm swept over Holly. The calm that she usually felt in situations like this.  
  
"Ok," she looked at her moonometer. "Trouble, leave this to me, otherwise you'll miss your shuttle. Frond knows what the Commander would say about that!"  
  
Trouble agreed and let Holly wave him out of the door.  
  
"See you in three months!" he called back to her.  
  
"Right," said Holly after she'd shut the door. "Amber, What's up?"  
  
Amber remained silent, looking at her feet. She glanced up at Holly; fear gripped her once again.  
  
"Holly, (she never called her mother anything else) don't go to work to work today, I'm begging you. Stay home, phone in sick." Amber pleaded with her mother.  
  
"Why?" asked Holly, plainly. "Why go to all this trouble? Is there something I should know? Tell me Amber."   
  
Amber explained her prediction as best she could, telling Holly that she'd been right before. When she was a baby, predicting Grubs death, although that had been a bit vague, compared to her latest premonition.  
  
Holly said it could've been a one off and how did she know where dreams ended and premonitions began?  
  
Amber tried to convince her mother, that she just did, but Holly wasn't listening, she busy helping her up and pushing her in the direction of her bedroom.  
  
"You need to rest. Have a little sleep, eh?" Holly suggested.  
  
Amber rolled her eyes, "I'm not tired..."  
  
Holly ignored this; she propelled Amber through the door.  
  
"I'll fix you a glass of water." Holly stated, heading into the kitchen. She poured a glass of mineral water from the cooler. Then she rummaged in a cupboard to find the medication that the warlocks had prescribed when Amber first started blacking out. She dripped three drops of crystal clear liquid into the glass. That would give Amber a nice deep sleep. She needed it after all.  
  
"Here you go." Said Holly, when she returned to Amber's room and handed her the glass.  
  
"Thanks," replied Amber, taking the glass and sitting still fully clothed on the bed. She gulped water from the glass, swallowing quickly. "That feels much better."  
  
A wave of drowsiness swept over her. Her eyelids were heavy; she ached to shut them. She felt strangely tired. Perhaps she'd just close them for a second. What harm could that do? But she couldn't open them again. And somewhere deep inside her heart, she knew, that when she could, it would be too late.   
  
Holly stroked Amber's hair. She shuddered, this time a few years ago, she'd never consider doing this. Look what mother hood did to you? She'd had a personality transplant.  
  
Still puzzling over Amber's outburst, she headed out of the room, pulling the door tight shut behind her. Amber loved to feel enclosed in her own space, her room was totally private. Holly glanced at her moonometer.   
  
"Oh gods!" She cried, it was almost moon time on the surface; she was going to be late!  
  
She zipped up her jumpsuit on her way to the door. She was pulling it open, when she realised she didn't have her key.  
  
"D'Arvit!" she cursed, oh well, it was too late to go and find it. Amber wasn't stupid; she could trust her to be responsible. She'd have to leave it unlocked.  
  
A/N: So Holly makes one mistake, how does this affect her? Keep reading updates to find out more. Remember the more reviews, the quicker I update. 


	3. Late

Dreams  
  
Chapter Three, Late  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. There I've said it, are you surprised???  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter was originally half of chapter two, but I decided to edit it and form a new chappie. Hey I'm the author; I can do what I like.

Replies: Red water rising: Too late, Holly's already left!! I'm glad you like it. Keep Reading.

Laughing dragoness: Thanks. Hopefully it'll still be good at the end! Updating.......

Niki Pound: Thanks for the constructive critism. It's really helpful. I will proof read my stories and alter any errors. Sorry about your relatives. In one of the books I can't think who, but someone (a fairy) definately says 'oh gods', like we say 'oh god' they must have more than one god, I guess. Keep Reading.

VampyGenieWitch: Here's your update...  
  
Tara Shuttle Terminal, Ireland  
  
Trouble, followed by the five other retrieval members that had been selected for the first three months surveillance, filed neatly out of the Shuttle. Simultaneously the group pulled on their helmets and slid down their visors with a pneumatic 'hiss'.  
  
They passed through customs, flipping their badges when necessary, even the likes of Commandment Terryl couldn't refuse the Lep's finest access above ground. They were all handed the latest wing rigs, designed by Foaly. Shaped for extra speed, they could accelerate from 10 LSM/H to 275 LSM/H (LSM/H is the shortened version of Land Speed Miles Per Hour. If there is such a measurement, sorry for confusing you!) In seconds. They were the best yet, even topping the Koboi DoubleDex. Foaly was incredibly proud of them, and when Foaly's proud of something, everyone knows about it!  
  
The minute the gates opened, exposing the views of Ireland, Retrieval were out there. No security breach would get in their way. Of course, they had to reach London first, but with their new wing rigs, it was easier done than said.  
  
Haven city  
  
The metropolis was packed. Tourists wandered around aimlessly, getting in everyone's way. It was typical, on the days that Holly actually wanted to get to work on time; something always stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me! Coming through." Holly tried the polite approach. It failed, miserably.  
  
"You lot!" she bellowed, "Out of my way or I will buzz you for obstructing a Lep officer." Her hand gripped her buzz baton, the crowds seemed to part in front of her, as she progressed towards Police Plaza main steps.  
  
"Thank you," she said, curtly, heading up the main doors.  
  
As usual, the booking line blocked her access to the lift so she had to use the stairs that Foaly had insisted were installed for safety reasons. Paranoid centaur. It was a shame that her cubicle, along with the Commander's office was situated on the fourth floor. Four staircases to ascend. This might not sound to bad, but when each staircase contains twenty-five steps, that's a lot of effort (and a lot of steps!).  
  
By the time she'd reached her level, she was fifteen minutes late. That was enough for the commander to give her an unpaid extra shift. Great.  
  
She knocked quietly on the commander's door, hoping he was out. He wasn't.  
  
"Short! Get in here!" His voice was so loud; the door seemed to vibrate as she pushed it.  
  
"How did you know it was me, sir?" Holly asked, genuinely curious.  
  
"Two reasons." He said, bluntly. Ushering her into a corner with a wave of his hand.  
  
"One, only two officers haven't reported in yet, one is quite reliable, and the other is you."  
  
Charming thought Holly. Fire me now, why don't you?  
  
"And two," the Commander continued, "I've just received information from Foaly, that you've been threatening civilians in Police Plaza's forecourt. Is this true?"  
  
Holly groaned; she should've known Foaly would've seen that.  
  
"Yes, it's true. But I wasn't really threatening them, they were obstructing me."  
  
Root raised his eyebrows, "Never mind that now. I wanted to speak to you about your home life, Captain."  
  
Holly was puzzled. "Sir, I think what I do at home is private."  
  
"When it's mixing with your work it's not. Anyway, I was talking to Trouble earlier; he said you're having a hard time with Amber. Is that why you're always so late for work?"  
  
Holly nodded, reluctantly. "Yes. But it's not Amber's fault. She keeps blacking out and having strange dreams. Only this morning she told me to phone in sick because something awful would happen otherwise."  
  
The commander looked concerned. Holly was shocked, she didn't know that he cared so much about his officers.  
  
"What did you do? She's been right before, hasn't she?"  
  
"Yes, but that was years ago. She was only a baby. I gave her some sleeping liquid and then came here," replied Holly.  
  
"Very well, go to your cubicle, but promise me one thing, any more predictions and you'll tell me?"  
  
Holly nodded and walked from the room. Her cubicle was just around the corner, which was a good thing, as all she wanted to do, was relax in a chair and sort her head out, uninterrupted.  
  
But she was out of luck. No sooner had she sat down, Foaly stuck his head round the door.  
  
"Got a job for ya, Cap'n," he whinnied.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Holly replied. Foaly had taken to calling her Captain or Cap'n instead of Holly or Short or even Kelp, (which she wasn't called at work because there already was a Captain Kelp [Trouble], so to make things easier she remained Short) just because she hadn't been promoted yet. It annoyed her, but there wasn't anything she could do about it.  
  
"Yeah. We got a dwarf topside, no visa no nuthin'. Could be Diggums." The convict had escaped from his cell yet again, much to the Commander's distress. "We need you to do a full reconnaissance and retrieval. You up to it?"  
  
Holly nodded, getting up. Any excuse to get some moonlight. "I'll do the ritual while I'm up there, I need more magic."  
  
Foaly raised his eyebrows. "You got enough to shield?" he asked, quizzically. Remembering one of her previous disasters.  
  
"Yes. Frond put some trust in me will you?" Holly was fed up of everyone doubting her. Didn't she deserve some respect?  
  
"Follow me. You'll have to take the shuttle I'm afraid, the flares are down." Foaly tactfully ignored her last argument.  
  
It was Holly's turn to raise her eyebrows. "Typical! Where am I headed?"  
  
They walked out of the cubicle and into the waiting lift.  
  
"Tara." Foaly replied, as the doors closed. Holly could've throttled him.  
  
"TARA!" She repeated, "It's a full moon, it'll be jammed!"  
  
"You're a trained Lep officer, you'll cope."  
  
The lift glided to a halt. "Right, you need a Neutrino 3000." Neutrino 3000 blasters were another of Foaly's successes. So called because it fired 3000 laser blasts before needing to recharge. Recharging only took 30 seconds, but when caught in a cross fire, being unarmed for 30 seconds could be deadly.  
  
They reached the operations room. Holly marvelled, as she always did, at the equipment hanging on racks.  
  
"Captain!" Foaly, interrupted train of thought. "Stop daydreaming, we're on a schedule. Take these." He handed the neutrino 3000 and a set of Hummingbird Z8's. The next model up from the Z7's.  
  
"Get to it. Tara Shuttle Port, hurry or you'll miss the incoming shuttle."  
  
A/N: Is this chapter long enough for you? Let me know what you think of the story so far. Just press that little button marked 'Go'


	4. Pressure

Dreams, 

Chapter four, Pressure

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Happy Now??????

A/N: OK, this is chapter three. I don't like it, but I'm a huge Holly fan, so what happens in this chapter wouldn't really please me. More reviews before I update, please. I've decided that getting 10 reviews per chapter minimum, is what I'd like. Remember, the more reviews, the quicker I'll update. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. (I love a bit of drama, me!)

Replies:

**becky: **Thanks, is it original in a good way?

**Spaza:** Glad you've liked it this far. I agree, Foaly is kinda out of character. I'll work on it.

**Laughing Dragoness: **Glad you it. I'm updating.................

**Niki Pound: **Read the first reply to DaydreamqeenMisha, that'll tell you how I update so fast. Thanks for pointing out errors, you make a great critic. I'm glad you like it so far, I'll try and keep it up!

**Red water rising: **I'm glad you liked chapter 3. I agree with the Foaly n' Holly thing. Foaly does a little OOC. I'll fix it right now. (Well, later, as I'm sure you wanna read this chapter first?)

**Monkeythebob:** I'm glad you like it. It would be way cool if Eoin Colfer did a Holly / Trouble romance, but somehow, i don't think he will.

**DaydreamqueenMisha:** Review 1. I have already written this fic in a notepad, and type up a chapter every day, it doesn't take long because I don't need to think of a plot as I already have one. You'll have to wait to see what happens to Holly, cause I'm not telling! But you won't have to wait too long, if you read fast enough!  
Review 2. you're not stupid. (at least i don't think you are!) You don't have to thank me, you deserved it, it's a good fic. Putting more emphasis on the H/T would be great! Thanks for putting me on faves and alerts! Glad you like family tree, I think that it's my best. And please UPDATE SOON!!!

* * *

The Kelp Family Apartment, Haven City.

Amber tossed and turned, and then as if someone had switched on a television set in her head, an image appeared. It was a shadowy figure, shrouded in darkness. Just a black shape. It was a fairy, she could tell. Whoever it was, was wearing a wing rig and she could just make out the pointed ears. Then, as quickly as it had come, the figure dissolved into blackness. Amber shivered in her sleep, was it a sign?

* * *

Tara Shuttle port

Holly stood on the docking platform. The chute seemed really empty even though it was out of season, it still surprised her. Surely it was full moon tonight? Usually all the fairies with an above ground visa, fought to get shuttle seats on full moon nights. Not tonight though.

She was alone, except for a maintenance gnome, who was up a ladder, attempting to fix the lights. He didn't seem to be having much luck though, as the docking platform was plunged into darkness. Holly groaned. Typical. Surely the shuttle port earned enough gold to have a decent lighting set-up. She could hear the rumble of the shuttle as it approached. She walked to the edge of the platform although she was hardly traveling in the rush hour, and doubted she would have to rush! Then, one thing happened, one thing that would change Holly's life forever. A pillar of hot air pressure shot straight up the chute. It took Holly by surprise, and she stumbled back wards, off balance. (A/N: You thought this was the accident didn't you? Not yet...)

Strong hands grasped her round the waist, steadying her. She was about to thank whoever was helping, when hands pushed her forwards, forwards, forwards into the abyss.

Holly let out a piercing scream that echoed round the chute walls.

It was thanks to her LEP recon uniform that she survived at all. The microfilaments in her jumpsuit reflected a great deal of the heat, but about 20% of it absorbed through the material with disastrous affects. Gravity dragged her down, but the immense air pressure pushed her up, up, up. She would have carried on rising until she was roasted alive but she collided with the floor of the shuttle that was now docked at the port. The shuttles magnetic docking nodes held her there, unconscious for three seconds, until the pilot of the shuttle, a female, Nettle Rosethorp picked her up on the shuttle's sensor plates. She retracted the nodes, bringing Holly inside the shuttle with them. Opening the Shuttles main doors she called to her passengers to get paramedic warlocks and the LEP.

Dreading what she'd find, Nettle made her way through the passenger seating area and through a hatch, leading to a compartment where the nodes, when retracted, were stored, for servicing and such like. On the floor, lay an unconscious form of a Lep officer, who by the looks of it was obviously headed for a mission as they were kitted out with wing rigs and a neutrino blaster. Both were now unusable. She was about to inspect the officer's wounds, when an LEP rapid response team spilled into the shuttle. Private Verbil escorted nettle from the shuttle, while the rest of the officers parted to let the medics through. All except Commander Root, who bent down and pressed a small inset silver button on the side of the officer's helmet. The visor slide up with a hiss, revealing a pale face. His fears were confirmed, Amber had been right. It was Captain Holly Short, Holly Kelp.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the very short chapter, but I needed the suspense. Let me know what you think in your reviews. As i (think I) said before, my chapter lengths vary greatly. 

Keep smiling!


	5. Brief

Dreams 

Chapter five, Brief

Disclaimer: I only own Amber and the hospital. Not much to be proud of, huh? 

A/N: I know this is short, it's hardly worth putting up, so flame me if you must. But it had to be short, kind of a semi-chapter (whatever that is!), as I needed the suspense. Trust me, the next chapter will be longer.

Replies: 

LornaluvsHP: Glad you like the fic, be prepared for more suspense though. I will probably add some more in future chapters.

Monkeythebob: You'll have to wait and see what happens to Holly! The next book hits shops in England next May / June (I think!). I'm pretty sure it's going to be called the Opal Deception, but it could be called the Opal Incident.

Laughing Dragoness: Glad you like Holly, she's the best. I might kill her, I might not! Here's the update.

Elvenwolf: Yep the suspense is here!

* * *

Haven's Memorial Hospital

"I'm afraid her status is touch and go. She is suffering 2nd degree burns on her right arm and left leg, she also has four broken ribs, a fractured collarbone and is still unconscious, we fear she may be in a coma."

There was a sharp intake of breath from the commander as he listened to the warlock's brief of his captain. He felt it was his fault that this had happened. Why hadn't he ordered he to return home? Then this would never have happened.

"Can I see her?" He asked, bluntly. His mind was racing, what was he going to tell Trouble? And what about Amber? What would happen to her? They'd both be utterly devastated. He was jerked back to reality, by the warlock's voice.

"I'm afraid you're not family sir." He stated.

"I'm her commander, she's my best recon officer," contradicted Root.

"Was," said the warlock, quietly.

The commander was stunned. He prayed he'd heard wrong. He couldn't lose Holly. "Was?" He repeated, slowly. "You told me she's alive."

The warlock sighed. Sometimes people overlooked the obvious. "She is, for now anyways. If she ever recovers, she won't have the strength to work again."

The Commander groaned. More bad news to deliver. "Then I must see her, I've got to face her 25 year old daughter later, she'll want to come and see her mother, so surely I'd better prepare her first? Or do you want her to see her mother in the state she's in, thinking that all she has is cuts and bruises?" He didn't really know Amber that well, but he knew she wasn't stupid. But the warlock didn't.

"Go on then," relented the warlock, "but only from the doorway. She needs to remain in a sterile environment." He stepped aside, grudgingly, to let Root pass.

The commander walked to the doorway, suddenly afraid of what he might see. This was a first, he could go face to face with deep tunnel trolls and not turn a hair, but give him an injured Recon officer and he was a wreck.

He could only tell that she really was Holly because of the shock of auburn hair against the white of the pillow. Her face was deathly pale and dark circles ringed her eyes. Liquid from a drip was being fed through a tube and into her left hand. Her right arm was scalded a deep, painful pink and dotted with deep red welts. He guessed her left leg must be the same.

Surely this wasn't the gutsy Holly he saw everyday, and had seen this morning?

* * *

The Kelp Family apartment, Haven City

Amber opened one eye, all her memories flooded back to her. She leapt from the bed, smoothing creases in her clothes. Thank the Gods she'd slept in them, as she didn't have time to waste. She had to find Holly immediately. As she was hurriedly waking herself up, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye.

Her bedroom door was ajar.

* * *

A/N: I told you it was short, didn't I? Please review, even if you complain about the length. A review is a review... strokes chin cryptically

Keep smiling.


	6. A pledge

Dreams 

Chapter six, A pledge

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, or his fellow characters, or locations.

A/N: This chapter should be substantially longer. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far.

* * *

The Kelp Family Apartment, Haven city

Amber froze, Holly always shut her bedroom door, she never forgot. That meant someone had been here. But who? And how? Slowly she headed out of her room. Holly's keys were on the kitchen table. Holly had forgotten her keys. That explained the how, then. Anyone could've got in; the door would've been unlocked.

Her brain went into top gear. She grabbed her mother's keys, ran to the door and slammed it shut behind her. The electronic lock buzzed. No one would get in without a key; it wasn't possible, unless you broke the door down. She stuffed the keys deep in her jeans pocket, and then she took off, sprinting down the block to the thoroughfare, her auburn hair flying out behind her. The thoroughfare was, as usual, was packed tight. Amber didn't seem to notice, unlike her mother, she didn't bother with the polite approach; instead, she battled her way through with elbows and vocal power. For a 25-year-old elf, she sure was tough; but then again, she had Holly Short and Trouble Kelp for parents. The civilians didn't stand a chance.

Eventually, she arrived at the front steps of Police Plaza. Ascending them quickly, she pushed her way through the doors.

Amber wasn't quite sure where to go, she'd never set foot in the LEP HQ before, not that she could remember, anyway.

"Can I help you, miss?" asked Jennifer, the receptionist.

"No," replied Amber, hurriedly. She'd spotted a sign pointing up a flight of stairs, with 'recon cubicles, level four.' displayed on it. She ran up staircase after staircase, taking the steps two at a time, leaving Jennifer open mouthed.

When she reached the fourth floor, Amber sprinted past a door labelled, 'Commander Root of Recon.' and to the rows of cubicles.

"Rawlins, Vein, Pine, Short. Aha!" she recited the nameplates aloud as she passed them.

Not bothering to knock, she shoved open the door. Looking around all she saw was a desk, a chair and a pile of paperwork. Holly was nowhere to be seen.

"NO," any other elf her age would've given up then and there, but not Amber, she had the Short family determined streak. And anyway, all was not lost; Holly could easily be on a reconnaissance. She'd have to ask the commander, he would know where she was.

Running back down the corridor, she stopped outside the commander's office, knocking three times on the door. No answer.

"Where is everyone?" She asked a passing officer.

"The commanders at the memorial hospital…" replied the officer, but Amber was halfway down the stairs before he could say any more.

* * *

Haven's Memorial Hospital.

Holly couldn't move, but she knew the Commander was there. She could hear him talking, but she couldn't reply. She tried again to speak, but her jaw was stuck. She tried to smile, but her muscles wouldn't let. Immense pain was her only thought.

"Goodbye Holly," said the commander, swallowing he turned from the door.

Don't go, please don't go, thought Holly. But she heard the door click shut.

Amber was just giving up hope, when a large, red-faced man in an LEP uniform, emerged from a doorway, ahead of her.

She took a deep breath; this was it. "Excuse me, but are you the LEP Recon Commander Root?" Amber asked the stranger.

He nodded. "Yes, but listen girlie, I can't talk now, I've got work to do." Root was sure there was something familiar about the girl, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what.

"Wait!" Amber cried, "It's urgent. I wonder if you can tell me where I can find my mother."

Root eyed her suspiciously, "And how should I know where you're mother is?"

Amber sighed, catching her breath. "My name's Amber Kelp, my mother's Holly Short, your Recon officer."

The Commander went a deep shade of magenta, but Amber didn't notice.

"Ahh. Well I'm afraid I have some bad news. Come with me."

A feeling of dread filled Amber, as she followed the commander back to the door from which he had just come.

The warlock frowned. "Back so soon?" He asked sarcastically.

"Not me this time," Root pushed Amber forwards, "the little girl."

The warlock groaned. "Mrs Kelp is not an object in a laboratory. She needs to be left alone. Besides, I can't let under thirties into the ward. (A/N: Same as we have visitor age restrictions in hospitals.)"

Amber was about to explain, but Root spoke for her.

"Holly's her mother, she's family, and she has a right to see her."

The warlock considered it. "Ok, I'll make an exception." Then he turned, and spoke directly to Amber. "Are you sure you want to see her?"

Amber nodded, and the warlock opened the door.

She gasped. Surely that wasn't her mother lying there. She looked so fragile, so lifeless, so… broken. Her face was pale, drained of colour. Her hair was limp and her lips were dry. Surely this wasn't her mother?

"Holly?"

She rushed to the bed before the warlock could stop her. She grasped her mother's left hand as she could see the right was badly burnt. They looked like 2nd degree burns, maybe even three.

"Mum," her voice faltered, "Mum!?" She released Holly's hand from her grip. "Don't worry Holly, I'll find out who did this."

The Commander couldn't help overhearing her.

"Amber," he pounced on her when she left the room. "Do you think someone did this intentionally?" He asked, taking hold of her shoulders.

Amber shrugged his hands away. "Yes of course. Holly's not stupid enough to fall into the chutes, you should know that." Amber didn't let the commander say anything; "Anyway, I saw them, in my dream. It was dark, but I could make out a figure shrouded in shadow. They had pointed ears and were wearing a wing rig. I knew it was them, I could tell."

Root looked thoughtful.

"You do believe me, don't you?" Amber asked, worriedly.

He nodded, "Listen, I can't contact your father, he's away in London."

It was Amber's turn to nod.

"Have you got any other relatives you can stay with for the time being?" He asked.

She thought for a second, "Only my Gran."

Root looked puzzled, "But your mother's an orphan,"

"I know. My Gran on Dad's side. I can stay with her; she has an apartment near ours."

The commander knew she was safer with relatives than alone. "Ok, I'll get Foaly to contact her."

He slipped on his helmet and voiced instructions to Foaly.

"Foaly?" He barked into Com set.

"Yes commander."

"Send me down our best officer. I've got Amber with me; she's convinced Holly's accident was no accident. And I need an officer here round the clock. Oh and Foaly?"

"Yes?"

"Get Jennifer to contact Olivia Kelp, ask her if Amber can stay with her. Get her to explain the situation."

"Yep."

"Oh…" Root paused.

Foaly sighed, "Something else commander?"

"Yes, there is, scan for witnesses to the accident will you?"

Before Foaly had a chance to answer, Root had terminated the link.

"Typical!"

* * *

A/N: There, a longer chapter. Be prepared for a short one next though.

Keep Smiling. (And reviewing!)


	7. Newspapers

Dreams 

Chapter Seven, Newspapers

Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl does not belong to me.

A/N: I know this is the shortest yet, it's not worth putting up, but I'm going to any way. It basically covers various newspaper stories on Holly's accident. Please review, if only to complain.

Replies:

Parisha: Hey you finally reviewed! Glad you like it.

DaydreamqueenMisha: Nope trouble is still in the dark! I'm glad you don't care about the chapter length, because this one's short too!

Elvenwolf: I'm sorry about the chapter lengths, I know they're short, but some authors write short chapters, and I'm one of them! Glad you like it, here's (not very much) more...

* * *

**"Female Recon officer mortally injured…"**

'Captain Holly Short, wife of retrieval officer, Trouble Kelp, collapsed the chutes at Tara last night. Police are treating the circumstances as suspicious. Holly has suffered 2nd degree burns, four broken rib and a fractured collarbone. She survived thanks to shuttle pilot, Nettle Rosethorp's quick thinking. Her status is critical and she is being kept alive on life support. The LEP are appealing for genuine witnesses. Can you help?'

* * *

**"Daughter of Holly Kelp predicts her Peril"**

'Amber Kelp aged twenty-five, predicted that her mother would narrowly escape death yesterday. She was proved right as Holly Kelp, known as Captain Holly Short to her colleagues in the LEP, fell into the chutes at Tara. She suffered 2nd degree burns and five broken bones. Amber wouldn't speak to our reporters, but she is distraught. She tried to stop Holly leaving for work yesterday, after she suffered a black out, in which she saw her mother in a hospital bed. But much to Amber's horror, she went anyway. Unfortunately for the Kelp family, Ambers dream was more than a dream, it was a prediction.'

**"First Female Recon officer, suffers near death experience"**

'Captain Holly Short of the LEP Recon squad fell into the chutes at Tara yesterday. Was it a murder attempt? Suicide? Or a pure accident?

Miraculously the captain survived, but is in a life or death situation, she is in a coma with a fractured collarbone and 2nd degree burns. The LEP is appealing for witnesses.'

* * *

Olivia Kelp read through the day's papers with a grim frown on her face, while her only granddaughter hovered at her elbow.

"Is there any news yet?" Amber asked, for the umpteenth time.

Olivia pushed the papers aside and turned to face Amber. "Look Amber, your mother's in a very difficult situation, the warlocks are doing all they can, just keep your fingers crossed…"

Amber interrupted her Grandmother, "But someone tried to kill my mother. I need to find out who it was. You don't understand." She fled from the room, her loose shirt billowing out behind her.

"Amber, where are you going?" called Olivia, peering round the door.

"OUT!" shouted Amber, as she pulled open the front door, and ran down the stairs to the ground floor.

Olivia raised her eyebrows; she had no control over the girl.

* * *

A/N: Told you it was short. Please, please, PLEASE review.

Keep smiling.


	8. Clues

Dreams

Chapter Eight, Clues

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl

A/N: Sorry, sorry, yet another short chapter ahead!

Replies:

Laughing dragoness: You're back at school already! Weird! I go back on the 6th of September. When did you break up?

PeanutButterII: i'm glad you liked it, I know short chapters, so just for you, here's another one...

DaydreamQueenMisha: Yeah amber must be feeling pretty bad. But she keeps busy, it preocupies her mind!!

Elvenwolf: Yeah! You've accepted I write short chapters! Glad you liked Newspapers. Here's an update...

* * *

Tara Shuttle Port, Haven City

Amber peered around the docking platform, it was swathed in police tape, and a large screen proclaimed:

'Possible Murder attempt,

12th of August at 9.30. Recon's Female Captain, Holly Short, fell into this chute. It is likely that she was pushed.

Were you there?

Did you see any suspicious characters or objects?

Please come forward.'

Crowds of fairies had crawled out of the woodwork to see what was going on. A couple of Lep privates were ushering everyone away.

She pushed to the front to get a closer view. She almost walked right in to Corporal Pine.

"Excuse me miss, but this an LEP investigation area, no entry to civilians." He explained, looking down at the small elf. He was sure she looked like someone he knew. But he had no idea who.

"I'm Holly's daughter, I need to look for clues." Amber explained, agitatedly.

That was who the girl reminded him of, Holly Short. Not surprising really, seeing as they were mother and daughter. "Look miss..."

Amber interrupted him, "My name's Amber."

"Look, Amber. Leave the investigating to the professionals. It's not safe for you to go poking around." Answered Pine.

"Let me deal with this, Corporal," said none other than Lili Frond. She was kitted out in the Lep Recon uniform and was wearing the Captains insignia.

"Since when have you been a Captain?" Amber asked, rather rudely.

"Since yesterday, when our former Captain suffered injuries that mean she is unable to perform her duties..." Lili rattled off the lecture that she'd bored everyone with, ever since she transferred.

"You're loving all this, aren't you??" Amber asked, furiously. She didn't give Lili a chance to respond. "My mother's lying, maybe even dying, in hospital and all you can do is boast about your new job position." Amber didn't even pause for breath; she just spoke faster. "You'll-never-replace-Holly." She was upset, she needed more proof, if only she had solid evidence.

She turned back to Pine. "Have you traced any witnesses yet?"

"Yes, we've got one. A maintenance gnome. He was fixing the lights when the disaster struck. He didn't see much because he'd switched off the lights in order to fix them. But he heard a scream."

Amber listened, intently digesting all the details, without saying a word.

Pine continued, "He said he never heard any footsteps coming or going, but the coming set could've been muted by the sound of the approaching shuttle. He didn't hear the throttle of a wing rig, so there's no way, anyone could've escaped.

Amber thought for a second. "Surely there's other ways of escaping?"

Pine nodded, "yes there is, but civilians would've noticed."

"Who was first on the scene?" Amber asked, her brain in top gear.

"The LEP rapid response team, and the shuttle pilot..."

Amber interrupted, "what about finger prints?"

"On Holly's jumpsuit? We've filed it into the lab, but the suit was badly burnt so it'll take some time to uncover prints." Pine explained.

"Let me know if there's any news." Amber said.

Before the Corporal could reply, Amber was gone.

"That girl would make a great Lep officer one day." he said, to no one in particular.

* * *

A/N: It was originally shorter, but I added in a bit here and there. Be grateful.

Keep smiling.


	9. Last Resorts

Dreams

Chapter nine, Last Resorts

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl.

A/N: Just to remind you, this is set before the Eternity Code. This is a longer chapter so I expect lots of thankful reviews, or I will go back to short chapters.

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR CONFUSING EVERYONE, BUT PLEASE RE-READ CHAPTER SIX, AS I HAVE ADDED IN A NEW CHAPTER. **

* * *

Police plaza, Haven City

"Amber, what is it now?" grumbled Commander Root, when Amber turned up at his office. "I've got an investigation to carry out."

"I need to go above ground." She explained, wrinkling her nose, the room smelt of pungent cigar smoke.

"Oh you do, do you?" questioned Root, leaning his elbows on his desk and peering at Amber over steepled fingers. "Why, may I ask?"

"To see someone," she stated, somewhat cryptically.

"The commander raised one eyebrow, "Who do you need to see?"

Amber swallowed; this was it, "Artemis Fowl."

Root's face glowed magenta. "You know, you're just like your mother. She wanted to go above ground to see that mud boy. She wanted him to give her away at her wedding to Trouble."

Amber listened, hopefully, "And? Did you let her?"

"No."

Her face fell. "Oh. Does that mean you're not going to let me?"

"Not necessarily."

"Please Commander, Artemis deserves to know. He might even be able to help."

Root groaned. "You can go, on one condition; I send you with an escort and you don't involve Fowl in our affairs in anyway. Tell him about Holly, then come straight back."

Amber paused for a second. That was three conditions. She decided not to point that out, it wasn't worth it. "Great, thanks. Whose the escort?"

"I'll get Lili Frond to accompany you." The commander answered. Meet her at the Shuttle port.

Tara Shuttle Port, Haven City

The Shuttle Port was packed, with one of the chutes down because of the investigation; it meant fairies had longer to wait for a seat on the regular Shuttles.

"Come on Lili, this is important." Amber pestered, as Lili took her time.

"It's Captain Frond, to you, young lady." Replied Lili, testily.

"The day I call you Captain is the day I give up hope on Holly." Amber answered, just as testily.

"Look, the shuttle's arrived, do you want to get above ground, or don't you?" Lili asked, pulling Amber towards the opening doors.

Amber froze on the spot. "No." She said. "No I don't," with that, she pulled free of Lili's grip and began running back towards Police plaza.

Lili raised her eyebrows, but followed anyway.

Police Plaza, Haven City

A knock sounded on Root's door. He groaned; he knew who that would be.

"Come in..."

The door opened and Amber fell into the room,

"Back so soon?" sighed the commander, sarcastically.

"Yes, I am," replied Amber, ignoring the sarcasm. "I need to talk to that shuttle pilot, Nettle what's-her-name. Where is she?"

Root didn't even bother asking why, he just handed her the number and offered her the phone.

Amber punched in the digits and pressed a button labelled 'call record'. It answered on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey. My name's Amber, and I am the daughter of the elf that you rescued yesterday."

"Oh. How can I help?" Nettle asked.

"I wanted to know, the name of the officer that escorted you to police plaza, can you remember?" Amber crossed her fingers; the information that Nettle was about to provide could be vital.

"I think he was called Verbal, or perhaps Verbil, I'm not quite sure."

"Ok. Now one last thing; the Lep Rapid Response team, did one of them arrive before the others?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact Verbal seemed to be there a while before everyone else. Is that any help?" Nettle asked.

"Yes. Thanks a lot." Amber ended the call and handed the phone to the Commander so he could replay it.

Root listened to the call, a solemn expression on his face.

"Well?" She asked him, when he'd finished.

"We do have a Verbil in the Lep, but not in the rapid response team. What does it matter anyway?" Root asked.

"It matters, because the criminal may have never left the crime scene, just mingled with the crowd. What does this Verbil look like, anyway?" Amber replied.

"He's a sprite, green skin, wings..." The commander was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from Amber.

"Wings?!" She echoed, "The figure in my dream had wings, remember I told you? Well they could easily have been sprite wings, but I thought they'd be wing rigs." Then Amber remembered something, "Commander, was anyone late for last nights shift?"

Root brought a file up on his computer screen; he scanned it quickly. "Yes, your mother, and ... Chix Verbil." Root paused, could there be any reason behind Amber's theory? "We'll have to wait for the prints to come back from the lab. In the mean time, I'll contact your father. Now leave me in peace. Promise you'll go back to your Grandmothers?"

"No way. I'm staying right here, I wanted to see the finger print results the second you get them."

Root sighed, Amber would make a fantastic Lep officer, but he wasn't sure if he could cope with another Holly.

* * *

A/N: Was this chapter long enough for you? I hope so, because the next one's pretty short.

Keep smiling.


	10. Awakening?

Dreams 

Chapter Ten, Awakening?

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl, he belongs to Eoin Colfer, and I don't own him either.

A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry for all the confusion I've caused, when I uploaded 'Newspapers' as Chapter six, I meant to upload it as Chapter seven, and another chapter 'A Pledge' as Chapter six. Does that make it any clearer for you? I hope so. Right I'm not sure how many chapters are left of this fic, as I have planned a different ending; so you'll just have to wait and see. I am writing a new fic that will possibly be called 'Set In Stone' but that won't appear until Dreams is finished.

Replies:

DaydreamQueenMisha: You'll find out. Keep reading. Glad you like Amber annoying Lili, you're right, she does deserve it.

cocoaducks: Glad you like it. Here's an update.

LornaluvsHP: I'm pleased you like the story line. Here's an update.

Monkeythebob: Don't worry, you're reviewing now that's what counts. I've been on holiday too, I have decided to save up for a lap top so I can take it with me. Not that I have any chance of getting one for the next couple of centuries! I can never save my money! glad you're smiling. I don't know why I put that at the end of my chapter's, it's something my teacher does at school, now I'm doing it! HELP!

Niki Pound: Thanks for all the critiques. Have I said that before? I'm going a bit mad. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Right shall I get on with the chapter?

* * *

Basement apartment in an unknown area of London, England

"Trouble, Trouble there's a call for you." Captain Kendall, one of five retrieval officers on the above ground mission. "It's the Commander. He say's it's urgent."

Trouble nodded at the Captain and took the phone.

"Sir?"

"Captain," said Root, gravely, "Are you sitting down?"

"No sir." Trouble answered, slightly confused, why would it matter?

"Well sit then, Captain." Root's patience was ebbing away, it wasn't Trouble's fault though; he still hadn't received the results from the lab.

Trouble sank into a chair by the phone. "I'm sitting sir." He told the commander.

Root swallowed, "It's Holly." was all he said.

"What's she done now, Commander?" Trouble asked, not taking into account Root's tone of voice.

"She's been in an accident. She's in hospital."

Trouble froze. "What happened?" He didn't bother with formalities.

"She collapsed into the chutes at Tara. We think it's possible that she was pushed. I'm waiting for concrete evidence." This was quite a long speech for Root. He wasn't used to explaining himself, he just gave orders, and people followed them. No explanations needed.

Trouble's heart seemed to skip a beat. "But she survived? How is she?"

"Yes, she survived. But her situation is critical. She has suffered five bone breakages, 2nd degree burns, and she is unconscious. She hasn't been conscious since the accident, yesterday night. It is possible that she's in coma."

Trouble was stunned, "But the magic?"

Root took a breath, more explaining. "According to Foaly, she was low on magic of her own. The warlocks are doing there best, but it's a complicated procedure. Now, I want you to get back here immediately. Go straight to the Memorial hospital. That's an order." Root terminated the link.

Trouble hung up the phone. He didn't bother with his belongings; he just went straight to Stonehenge shuttle port, via wings.

Police Plaza, Haven City

"Commander!" Amber squealed. "We've got results! Look..." she pointed at a box that was flashing onscreen.

There were four matches, Holly herself, Trouble, Amber and...

"Chix Verbil." The Commander read the name aloud. Amber had been right.

She punched the air. "Yes! I knew it."

While Root set about interrogating and arresting Chix Verbil, Amber set of at run, down the stairs. She had to meet her father.

Haven's Memorial Hospital

It took Trouble three hours to get to the memorial hospital. The shuttle journey down had been fraught with worry. While he was sitting in the shuttle feeling helpless, Amber was at her mother's bedside.

"I did it Holly. I cracked it. I know who pushed you. It was Chix Verbil. The Commander's arresting him right now. Isn't that great?" Amber hopped from foot to foot, excitement bubbling inside her.

Yes it is, thought Holly. It's fantastic. She tried to say something, just to let her daughter know she could hear her. But her mouth wouldn't move, and the words wouldn't come.

Trouble followed the Commander's instructions and went straight to the hospital. A paramedic warlock led him to Holly's room.

"Holly?" He called, as he stepped into the room. Amber turned round,

"Dad!" she ran to him, flinging her arms around his waist. Trouble stoked her hair comfortingly.

"It's alright Amber. I'm here now." He squatted to her level, "What did I hear you saying about Private Verbil?"

Amber let her arms drop to her sides, releasing Trouble. "He pushed Holly over the edge. The Commander's arresting him for attempted murder. Isn't that good?"

Trouble nodded. "Yes, yes it is." He stood up, walking to Holly's bed. He sat on the edge, twisting a strand of her short hair around his finger. "And you helped to solve that Amber?" Amber nodded. Trouble smiled at Holly, "Your mother would be proud."

Holly was so emotionally over come, that it shocked her brain into action.

"I am proud." She whispered through dry lips.

"Holly! Holly can you hear me? Squeeze my hand." Trouble held Holly's left hand. She gripped it firmly.

* * *

A/N: Phew! I'm glad that bit's over. Watch for the ending, it will arrive soon. 

Keep smiling.


	11. Homecoming

Dreams

Chapter eleven, Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. How many times have I said that???

A/N: I'm sorry this has taken so long to put up, but I've had to re draft the entire ending. Hopefully it will be better when you read it! My review replies are at the end of the chapter.

* * *

The Kelp Family Apartment, Haven City

After four months in hospital, two skin grafts and plenty of determination on her part, Holly was coming home. Nothing pleased her more. She wasn't keen on hospitals, the doctors were nice enough, if it weren't for them; she wouldn't have survived at all. But there was nothing like being in your own home, with your family around you. That meant all the world to Holly Short.

"Holly, are you sure you're alright?" Amber fussed around her mother.

"Yes Amber, I'm fine." Holly smiled at her daughter, "Why don't you get ready for bed, huh? Your Dad should be back any minute."

Amber nodded and ran into her room. Holly sighed and relaxed back into the sofa cushions.

Amber has so much energy, she probably inherited it from me, she thought, smiling.

The front door clicked shut, and Trouble walked into the room.

"Hey sweetheart, are you feeling ok?" It was Trouble's turn to fuss over her.

Holly rolled her eyes, "Not you as well, I've had Amber round me all day!"

Amber emerged from her room in her pyjamas. "I was trying to be helpful!"

Trouble laughed and ruffled her hair. "You should be in bed young lady!"

Amber looked up at him, "Sorry, Sorry. Goodnight Dad."

She kissed Trouble on the cheek. "Night Holly." She gingerly wrapped her arms around her mother.

Holly laughed, "I'm not about to break you know!" She squeezed her daughter, "Night Amber."

When Trouble had seen his daughter to bed, he sat down on the sofa beside Holly. He put his arm gently around her neck, pulling her close. She looked up at him, smiling, her hazel eyes wide. Trouble smiled back, and kissed her lightly.

Amber couldn't sleep; she wasn't tired in the slightest. She pulled back her covers and jumped out of bed, narrowly avoiding a collision with a pile of laundry she'd left on the floor. She pulled open her bedroom door, and walked into the living room.

Holly and Trouble had their arms round each other and were kissing.

"Eww! That's disgusting!"

Holly broke away from her husband. She looked at her daughter. "You should asleep, Amber." Her voice was stern, but her eyes sparkled.

Amber backed away, "Going, Going," she grinned. At least Holly seemed Ok again.

* * *

Replies:

smithy: What do you mean, no?? Amber's cool, her personality develops in later fics.

Niki Pound: I'm glad you didn't notice any mistakes out right! Does that mean I'm getting better? Let me know in your next critique. I don't mind if you email them to me, or write them in reviews, it's up to you. Please keep reviewing though!

Elvenwolf: You'll have to wait for the ending. And you will learn Verbil's motive, just bear with me.

DaydreamQueenMisha: Yes, I totally agree. Chix is evil (well in most of my fics anyway!). Yep, she's awake!

Laughing Dragoness: Yep, I love Holly. But don't worry; she doesn't recover unscathed. I hope all the Chix fans out there will spare me; I think I'll have to take your advice on that one! Glad you like it so far, here's an update.

LornaluvsHP: I'm glad you loved the last chapter. But you'll have to wait for Chix's motive. Here's an update anyways...

Xan the Great: Too late! He just did!! I'm glad you like the story. It does seem to be moving a little too fast doesn't it? That was my concern when I wrote. I will try and slow down the pace. Don't worry about Chix and his motive; no one understands that yet, it will come clear. I hope! Did you and Artemis get the bail money you wanted?? Hmmm, I wonder. You've just sparked off a small idea in my brain!

hi: Okkkkk

* * *

A/N: Ok, It's very long, or particularly good, but I needed to upload it anyhow. One or two chapters and an epilogue.

Keep Smiling.


	12. Hard Love

Dreams

Chapter Twelve, Hard Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl. I do own this fic though.

A/N: All I can say is, READ IT!

* * *

Replies: Laughing Dragoness: She's not dead. She won't be. You have my word. I'm glad you like it so far!

LornaluvsHP: Hope you like this chapter as much!

Niki Pound: What would I do without you? You're a star. I hope you're coping with homework. I don't seem to be getting a lot at the moment!

Wyrdnightsister: Wait for the motive!!

Yuffie Paine: I'm hurrying. Sorry this has taken so long! This isn't my most romantic fic, but there is a little romance in this chapter.

* * *

The Kelp Family Apartment, Haven City

Amber was wrong. Holly seemed her normal self, but she wasn't. Not quite.

Only Trouble noticed this; for he knew that Holly had a tendency to bottle up her emotions.

One quiet afternoon, when Amber was at school, and he had the day off work, Trouble decided it was time to confront his wife. He was a strong believer of a problem shared is a problem halved, so he was prepared to worm Holly's worries out of her.

Holly stood in their bedroom, staring at her reflection in the mirror, with an aghast look on her face. She was appalled at the way she looked. True, the surgeons had done a good job, but still had blistered skin and raw scars.

She covered them up with long sleeved shirts and trousers, and was wearing pyjamas instead of her usual nightshirt. She couldn't let her family see the way she looked. Amber thought she was fine, and Holly wanted to keep it that way. As for Trouble, well, she was sure he would think she looked terrible. She was wrong of course, but she wasn't to know that.

Trouble pushed the bedroom door open, apprehensively. He wasn't sure what state of mind Holly would be in, but he was prepared for the worst. Or at least he thought it was. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

Holly was standing in her underwear, her back to him, rubbing her right arm. It was blistered red, and etched with scars.

He had to fight not to gasp. That wouldn't help boost Holly's confidence.

Holly saw her husband's reflection behind hers in the mirror. She turned round, slowly, tears trickling down her cheeks. Of course she knew she couldn't hide from Trouble forever, but she had told herself she might.

"Oh Holly!"

Trouble was unsure what to say. Saying she looked fine would be a downright lie, but saying she looked terrible wouldn't be fair. He walked up to her, gently putting his arm around her bare shoulders. He pulled her slender frame close.

"Ssh now. It's not like you to cry babes." Trouble stroked her hair, tenderly. Holly cried harder.

"I look awful!" she sobbed, into Trouble's shoulder.

"Babe, the scars will heal, and under the scars you're still my Holly." He gently pushed her onto the bed and sat down beside her. "I love you. You know I do. If the accident's changed the way you feel about me, I guess I understand."

Holly looked up at him, through her tears. "Do you really still love me?"

Trouble sighed. "Yes Holls, I do. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you." He kissed her. Their mouths interlocked, tongues entwined. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Holly broke off the kiss, smiling. "Ok, I believe you."

Their lips rejoined, they slipped, from a sitting position to a lying one. Holly rolled over, pulling Trouble on top of her.

He looked down at his wife, stroking her hair lightly. She smiled up at him. "I've changed Trouble. I'm not as invincible as I thought I was."

"You don't need to be invincible for me to love. Just being gorgeous makes up for that!" He smiled, and kissed her again, running her fingers through her hair. Holly rolled her eyes. Men had a one-track mind. She put her palms on his chest and pushed gently. Trouble broke off the kiss.

Holly smiled at him. "Calm down babe. I'll still be here tomorrow!" She didn't mind, she liked it that Trouble was so romantic. She brushed a lock of hair from her eyes, while Trouble watched intently. He turned, getting up.

Holly laughed, "Hey, come back."

Trouble smiled at her, and then pulled her to her feet. "Let's get you dressed hmm? Or you'll freeze." He helped her into her jeans, and a lumberjack shirt that had previously belonged to him.

"You know," he said, when he was satisfied with the way she looked, "I was terrified when I heard you'd been in an accident. I had my life flashing before my eyes. If you hadn't pulled through, I doubt very much that I'd be standing here today."

* * *

A/N: Awww, slushy and OOC I know, but hey, I think it worked! Let me know. That was probably the last chapter. But, for all those people out there who are after Verbil's motive, I will write an epilogue. Promise. 


	13. Confession

Dreams

The Long Awaited Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Haven't you heard it enough??

This Chapter is dedicated to my all time best mate, Lauren. And Lauren, just because you've read this already, doesn't mean you're excused from reviewing!

Thamks to Niki Pound. You are a star even if you say you're not!!

A/N: Ok. You know I have my ending issues don't you? Well please don't be too hard on me. I know this is the chapter everyone has been waiting for, so I'm trying my hardest. I know Verbil's motive is a very important of the story, and it's something almost everyone has commented on in their reviews.

* * *

_Former Private, Chix Verbil's court case. Report compiled by Commander Julius Root. Aided by former Captain Holly Short._

_Witnesses Present: Chairman Cahartez, along with the other eleven members of The Council. Commander Root, retrieval One Captain Trouble Kelp. _

_Charges given: Verbil is accused of attempted murder and breach of the LEP law book._

_On the morning of January the 28th, the court hearing for the Chix Verbil trial sat for the first time. The victim, former captain, Holly Short, was present and seated in the benches, next to her husband, Captain Trouble Kelp. She had been advised by the council and myself, not to attend the tribunal, as it may be stressful for her, after all she's been through. But anyone who has ever tried to convince Holly Short not to do something when she has her mind made up will know that it's an almost impossible task._

_Cahartez surveyed the gathered crowd below him. He switched his gaze from the jury to Chix. _

"_Verbil, permission to speak. Please give your statement to the courtroom. Do you swear to tell us the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" _

**Something in my head told me to tell the truth. Nothing but the truth.**

_Verbil raised his head, placing his hand solemnly on the fairy book. "I swear."_

_Cahartez nodded in acknowledgement, "Very well."_

"_I didn't go to the shuttle port with the intention of killing anyone. I wanted to get some above ground air. I needed to sort my head out. These last few weeks have been murder." _

**I didn't intend to use that expression. It came out before I had a chance to think. I saw Trouble roll his eyes. He hated me. I knew he did. We've never really been friends, but ever since him and Holly got married, he's been really overprotective with Holly. I can't see why. It's not like she can't look after herself. He seems to think I want to take her away from him. She's a good-looking elf, I have to admit that, but it's obvious to anyone that she loves Trouble. He's paranoid.**

_"I stepped out onto the platform and saw a figure silhouetted in the gloom. That was Holly, only I wasn't to know that. The all too familiar rumbling sound of the approaching magma flare echoed in the chute, filling my ears. I saw Holly stumble backwards..." _

_Cahartez interrupted Chix, "Is this true?" He asked Holly. She nodded. Cahartez's face softened. "Holly, can I have that out loud? For the sake of the recording."_

_Holly blushed. "Sorry. Yes, it's true. I did stumble. The air pressure took me by surprise."_

_Cahartez nodded. "Continue."_

"..._I reached out to steady her. I don't know what came over me; I think the combination of Holly's weight and the air pressure in the chute, made me pitch forward. This caused Holly to stumble, bringing her over the platform edge." Chix paused. Cahartez looked at Holly for conformation._

_Holly frowned. Her brain was processing this possibility. It seemed plausible. "I guess that could've happened. -My initial reaction to that moment was Oh gods, this it. I'm going to die. Someone pushed me- but I know from experience, that first impressions are often incorrect."_

_Cahartez nodded, then turned back to Chix. "The question remains, why didn't you come forward earlier? It could've saved a lot of police time."_

_"I was guilty. I still am. I know that none of this wouldn't of happened if I hadn't of been there."_

_Holly's face darkened. Anger rose inside her. It reflected in her face. Those who knew her well knew what would come next. She looked towards Cahartez._

"_Permission to speak?"_

_Cahartez nodded, "granted."_

_Holly stood up, turning to face Chix. "You're right. It is your fault. It's your fault that my career is ruined. It's your fault that my family have suffered, thinking I may never recover. It's your fault that I look like this..."_

_Holly raised her right sleeve, revealing her blistered skin. There was a sharp intake of breath from those close enough to see the still raw scars._

_A wave of fresh guilt washed over me. I didn't know it had affected her so badly. Well I didn't know what to say. So I didn't say anything._

_Holly's face cleared. "Look, it's not all your fault, not really, but I can't get over the fact that my entire lifestyle, and that of my family's, has had to change, all because you weren't as strong as you thought you were. But no amount of shouting will change the past, so there's not much point bothering."_

_Chairman Cahartez looked astounded, but he didn't let this put him off the case at hand. "Right. You are accused with the following, attempted murder and Actual Bodily Harm of a Mrs Holly Short. Can I have the jury's verdict?" He turned to the jury. The jury muttered amongst themselves for a minute or two, when the main spokesperson, a Major Evergreen stood up and announced their verdict to the courtroom. _

_"Guilty."_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Okkkkk, flame if you must. But hey, it's not compulsory. Anyway, did you like? Let me know.


End file.
